


First Time for Everything

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fingering, Gags, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Spanking, Sticky, Verbal Humiliation, ballgag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heatwave has never been so excited to learn something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> [Rescue Bots](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/81122458465/permission-to-ask-for-a-rescue-bot-pwp-fanfic-v) things [have been](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/81141172685/heatwave-blades-fanfic-from-the-newest-episode) popular [lately](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/81428976619/heatwave-blades-for-a-fanfic), so *jazz hands*
> 
> I’LL TEACH YOU NOT TO ASK ME FOR RESCUE BOTS SMUT. IT’S A KIDS SHOW. I MAKE IT KINKY. YEAH. I BET YOU WERE EXPECTING FLUFF, HUH? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA *faceplants*
> 
> I haven’t slept much and I’ve been typing wrong words (like faces for fades and college for collect) so please don’t judge me too harshly…. I’ll try to remember to proofread this and fix it later

Heatwave chuckles, sliding his hands up the helicopter’s thighs. The orange and white mech squirms, whining. “Is something wrong, Blades?”

Blades gives him an earful, but the combination of the ballgag shoved in his mouth and his canopy blocking the sound greatly muffles anything he says. Of course, the fresh lubricant that’s trickling down one thigh gives Heatwave a hint.

The firetruck presses the tip of one digit into Blades before he withdraws it again. Blades groans, rocking backwards until Heatwave’s hand on his aft pushes him back into position.

Squirming, Blades can’t do much more than wait for Heatwave to decide he’s ready for fragging. Having his arms pulled back and bound to each of his rotors, chest to the berth, and a gag in his mouth really doesn’t leave him with a lot of options for negotiating.

"Hmm, I’m not quite sure I understood that," Heatwave says, tracing his finger around Blades’s valve, down the underside of his spike, and back up again to repeat the motion. "Hold still and maybe I can figure out what the problem is."

Blades huffs, rocking backwards in the hope of getting Heatwave’s finger back into his valve, but all it earns him is a smack to his aft.

Heatwave laughs at the squeak that had produced. “I told you to hold still,” he says as he watches more lubricant collect around the rim of the helicopter’s valve. Engine rumbling, Heatwave delivers another smack to Blades’s aft.

Crying out, Blades reflexively rocks forward, but quickly leans back and spreads his knees farther apart. He whines as the sting fades, leaving his frame even more heated than it was before.

"Someone’s got a spanking fetish. I didn’t know you had it in you," Heatwave nearly growls, engine revving, as he slips two digits into Blades.

Blades squeaks again, tugging at his restraints only to make them rub his rotors. He groans when Heatwave’s fingers are gone from his valve again, only to return to his aft with another smack. Almost before he can cry out, the firetruck’s digits are pressing back into his valve and scissoring apart.

Heatwave smirks, pulling his digits free and slapping Blades’s aft again. He continues this pattern, and he quickly reduces Blades into a squirming, whimpering, lubricant covered mess.

Crying out incoherently, all Blades knows is that everything Heatwave touches aches and he doesn’t want it to ever stop and- “Primus, PLEASE!” he shouts, forgetting that there’s a large gag in his mouth, though he’s pretty sure Heatwave’s engine just revved and he hopes it’s because the other mech understood.

"Please what? You’ll have to be more specific," Heatwave teases, only pausing long enough to speak before he spanks the helicopter once more and happily resumes what he was doing.

Blades moans, pulling at his bindings and the friction against his rotors makes him keen loudly this time. He tries to tell Heatwave what he specifically wants, but even he isn’t sure what he’s saying, though he hopes the red mech understands the gist of it as “More everything.”

The helicopter nearly sobs when suddenly Heatwave’s hand is gone- not striking his aft or teasing his valve. He  _does_ sob when those strong hands suddenly grasp his hips and forcefully pull him back onto the larger mech’s spike. Blades hadn’t even realized he’d been close to overload until he’s half way through it, keening and twitching as his spike makes a mess of him and the berth beneath him and  _Primus Heatwave’s spike is perfect_  and-

"When’s the last time you got fragged so long that your valve gaped afterwards?" Heatwave growls.

Blades shifts, groaning and valve fluttering at Heatwave’s question and the friction against his rotors.

"Never done that before? First time for everything," the firetruck promises, grinding into Blades’s valve while the helicopter leans eagerly back into him.


End file.
